


Mark of the Heart

by ladyofreylo



Series: Kinky Stories [14]
Category: Girls (TV), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adam's niece, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Kindergarten, Kink, POV Rey (Star Wars), PWP, Smut, Spanking, daddy dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: Kindergarten teacher Rey Johnson runs into Adam Sackler, one of the kids' parents, at the kink club.  She tries to hide but he's determined to make find her and make her his for the evening. He's got a lot of sexy Dom energy that she can't resist.  PWP coming at ya for Kinkuary.
Relationships: Rey (Star Wars)/Adam Sackler
Series: Kinky Stories [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756246
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65
Collections: Kinkuary Prompt Challenge





	Mark of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Bestie betas for all their help: LexiRayne, Alireads2much, and FlavorofKylo.

She shouldn’t want to. But she did.

Rey Johnson, Kindergarten teacher, wanted to hit The Club again. She swore once she got the teaching job, she wouldn’t go out again--to that place. She would find a nice boyfriend, instead of…

She rummaged around in the back of the closet and found her small, too tight t-shirt:  _ Daddy’s Little Sugar Puff _ , it read on the front.  _ Sub  _ was written on the back to show her designation. She pulled out her purple fuck-me pumps and the slinky matching mini-skirt.

Fuck it. She needed some Dom energy. Maybe sneak an orgasm in the ladies room instead of engaging with someone. Less risk of being recognized.

Rey slipped into her outfit, sprayed some purple stuff in her hair, and applied makeup. Purple, of course.

<>

The Club was a secret place for members only--discerning folks interested in a certain lifestyle or sexual choices. Rey had been brought in by her friend Gwen, since it was an invitation-only membership. It'd been a while since she’d shown up there.

Rey drew a deep breath and walked into the scene. It looked like a regular club with people sitting at tables or standing up at the long smooth bar waiting for drinks. Beaded curtains shielded back rooms from prying eyes, though no one was allowed into The Club without being on the list. Jed, the long-time owner and bouncer, saw to that.

Back beyond the beaded curtain were different rooms: a music/dance space to loosen up, where subs danced for Doms before retiring for other activities. There were also a series of smaller alcoves, semi-private spaces with couches and chairs, set up in small clusters. Finally, the club had a few completely private dungeons for more robust BDSM pursuits. Strictly BYOT, bring your own toys.

Rey sipped a margarita and perused the crowd, idly. She didn’t expect to know anyone. It’d been quite some time since she scratched this particular itch. She’d settled in with a completely vanilla boyfriend for a while.

And now she was single again. And a teacher.

Rey drew a deep, shuddering breath to calm herself. She would not know anyone here. There would be no parents here. No other teachers, no principals, superintendents, counselors, or other school personnel.

Except…

She saw him standing by the bar, requesting a bottle of water. Rey looked closely. It couldn’t be him--the hot daddy she’d met the first day of school when he dropped his daughter off, and every day thereafter. Just this morning, he’d said hello to Rey, gave his daughter her lunch, swooped in for a kiss, and left with a wave.

Adam Sackler. Rey peered at the tall man cracking open the water bottle and putting it to his lips for a long swallow.

It wasn’t him. Was it?

He was tall and lanky with a thick cloud of dark hair that he pushed back off his forehead. He was an actor, he’d said at the orientation, as his eyes drifted over to his daughter playing on the storytime carpet. A single father, he’d added, who sometimes relied on his mother to pick Hannah-Jessa up from school, though he hadn’t called the child by that name. He’d said her nickname was Sample. Rey had no idea what that meant but she’d met all kinds of people in her life and who was she to question a name?

Rey had been immediately attracted to sexy actor Adam Sackler but smashed down those thoughts. Kindergarten teachers didn’t date hot daddies. At least she didn’t. If she wanted a relationship, she should look elsewhere. Granted, Sample would move into first grade and…

Rey swallowed more of her drink and observed the man at the bar. It was actually Adam Sackler. Here.

His eyes searched the room. Rey ducked a little and put her nose in her drink. He shouldn’t catch her here at the kink club. That would be way too weird. She turned her body away slightly and pretended to look at something on the floor. She adjusted her bright purple shoe and hoped he hadn’t noticed her. When she looked up again, she saw him staring at her. Rey panicked a little. She didn’t want to talk to him--not here in this place, this club for kinky people.

Fuck no.

She would pretend she didn’t know him. Breaking eye contact, Rey headed for the rooms in the back without looking at Hot Daddy. Was he a Dom or a sub? It didn’t matter. She slipped through the beads and headed into the music room. It was dark with pulsing lights and rhythmic music--a good place to hide. Couples danced together, some touching each other openly, some performing erotic dances, some merely enjoying the music. Rey moved into the crowd near those who were actually dancing instead of those who were surreptitiously trying to fuck. She started moving to the music to hide from Hot Daddy in case he tracked her in here. Surely, he wouldn’t.

Rey was wrong.

She felt him before she saw him. He was behind her. The Club rule said no touching without an invitation, but it was often broken by Doms who would lightly touch a sub’s shoulder or arm to get their attention and signal interest.

Rey felt two big hands on her shoulders.

She turned and looked into Adam Sackler’s eyes. He was so tall that he had to bend down to speak into her ear.

“Hi, Teach,” he said.

Rey swallowed and nodded briefly.

“Sub Teacher,” he added and touched her cheek with a long finger. “Dance?”

He had no designation anywhere on his clothing but Rey knew without a doubt he was a Dom--or maybe a switch. But tonight he was looking at her as a Dom.

He took her into his arms and swayed with her. He folded her hand up against his chest and pulled her close. His lips hovered near her ear.

“What is a nice Kindergarten teacher like you doing here?” He tsked gently, the sound and his mustache tickling her ear.

Rey’s legs turned to jelly and she might have moaned.

“No,” she said. “I shouldn’t. Not with you.”

He hummed again in her ear. “You’re safe, Teach. Safe with me.”

Rey relaxed a little. “You can’t tell,” she said, rearing back out of his arms. “You can’t out me.”

He made a face at her. “Of course. What goes on here is secret. Bad little sub. You think your Daddy can’t keep a secret?”

“I don’t know,” Rey said.

He looked down his long nose at her. “Shame on you. Do I need to teach  _ you _ ?”

Of course he did. Of course Rey couldn’t resist his dark, sexy energy. “Yes,” she said.

He turned her around in his arms and danced with her from behind, with her bottom snuggled against his legs. He bent his knees so his hardening dick was pushed up against her ass. He held her tightly against him; she pulled in a long breath. With one hand, he smoothed the hair away from her neck and licked the back of her neck, then each side, with long luxurious strokes of his tongue. Then he bit her once, twice, and again, covering her neck with nips. His teeth were sharp, though he suckled each spot to ease the sting. The bites were just enough to start pushing Rey into the headspace she’d been looking for: the letting go she needed.

Adam’s huge hands cupped Rey’s breasts and plucked her nipples through the material. Rey arched back and allowed him access while he played with her. He found her belly and slipped his big hands over her hips. The slinky skirt moved aside so that his hand found bare flesh where Rey’s thong didn’t cover. She heard him breath in harshly.

His hand found her bare bottom and rubbed it gently. His big mitts almost covered one cheek.

“Oh, such a bad girl,” he said. He swatted her but missed because her skirt fell back into place.

Rey ground her hips backwards and felt him harden up more. His dick strained against his pants.

He moved her skirt aside again and found her bare flesh. He managed to smack it before the skirt fell back into place.

“Fuck this skirt,” he growled.

Rey bent forward from the waist to do a bit of teasing and twerking. Adam grabbed her hips and flipped the skirt up completely.

He cupped her bottom with both hands and grabbed the thong.

“Don’t fucking rip it,” Rey said, standing and turning to face him. “I don’t have anything else to wear.”

She was out of her headspace and telling a Dom what to do.

“Yellow,” she added when she saw the look on his face.

He gazed at her for a long moment. “Continue?”

“Green,” she said. She turned around again with her back toward him and he roughly pulled her close, one hand wrapped around her neck, the other sliding down between her legs.

He hiked up her skirt in front and brushed his fingers over her thong--never quite reaching where she needed him to be. She gasped as he finally brushed past her silk-covered clit.

“You like that, Teach?”

She nodded.

“Too bad you don’t get to come. You have to earn that privilege.” He squeezed her neck a little. “Daddy needs a blow job. And you need some discipline.”

Adam let Rey go so fast that she almost fell. He caught her and scooped her up. It wasn’t totally uncommon to see a Dom carrying a sub, depending on size differences, of course. So no one really batted an eye when Adam carried Rey off the floor to a semi-private alcove.

“Private room,” Rey said.

“No,” Adam retorted. “You’re not in charge, little slut.” He put her on her feet. “Here we are. This will work just fine.” He cupped her face with both hands. “Status, Teach? You gonna suck me off like a good girl? Like I told you to?” 

He dropped his hands to her shoulders and gazed into her eyes. Rey never broke eye contact. She hadn’t intended to engage with anyone--and certainly not a parent--but she couldn’t resist. She wanted this--him--so badly. “Yes,” she whispered. 

Adam dropped a quick kiss on her lips and unbuckled his belt. “Do it,” he said.

Rey dropped to her knees. He took a handful of her hair and pushed her face into his crotch.

Rey unzipped Adam’s pants and freed his dick. It was long and thick, weeping already. She sighed softly and reached for him.

“No hands, Teach. Use that pretty mouth on me.”

Rey sucked him into her mouth without hands. She worked up some spit and licked him. He pressed her jawline with a thumb to open her mouth up further.

She wanted to gag but breathed through her nose and sucked harder. She pulled him out of her mouth. “Let me touch you, Mister.”

“Bad subs don’t get to touch,” he said. “I see you every day and every day I want to fuck you. I didn’t know you were…like me. I didn’t know or I’d have come for you sooner, little teacher.”

Rey moaned softly. She felt her clit twinge and her juices dripping down her thighs at his words. She took his dick back into her mouth and sucked him like her favorite popsicle. Spit ran down her chin. Adam grabbed her hair and slowly started fucking her mouth.

“Oh, such a good little teacher,” he moaned, moving his hips and holding her head still. 

With a low moan, he came in her mouth and she swallowed it, happy to feel the headspace of subservience returning. She bowed her head as he stroked her hair. She heard him zip up again.

He tilted her face up. “What can we do for you?”

Rey looked away. She wished nothing more than to find a quiet corner and get herself off. She shouldn’t let him touch her, shouldn’t engage in this thing with a parent. “Nothing. I have to leave. I can’t. Not with you. Not a...” She pressed her lips together, still tasting his spend on her tongue.

He gripped her chin. “Look at me, sub.”

Rey slowly met Adam’s eyes. He looked serious. “Stand up.”

She stood.

“We’re not done,” he said. “Not in my mind, anyway.” He bent and pressed his lips against hers, nudging her mouth open and sliding his tongue inside. He claimed her lips, gentle, then rough, nipping, teasing tasting, pulling a reaction out of her. When she tried to step away, he pulled her closer, murmuring sounds of dissent.

He looked into her eyes. “Let me fuck you in your room at school.”

“No.” Rey shook her. “Too dangerous. Too much.”

“That’s the point,” he said. “You face your fear of getting caught by not getting caught.”

“Vanilla sex,” Rey said. “You can finger-fuck me in the supply closet.”

“I determine the scene, not you.”

“Fuck you, if I let you do that, who knows what kind of shit you’ll come up with. It could be loud.”

“Then you’ll have to be quiet when you come,” he said. “Parent meeting, Wednesday night. It’ll be over at 8:30. Be in your room and in position, sub.”

Rey chewed her lip. “No, look…”

He held a finger to her lips. “I’ll get you where you need to go. I’ll make you come hard.”

“Fuck,” Rey said. “I don’t want to.”

He laughed outright. “Yes, you do.” He untied Rey’s skater skirt and it dropped. Rey caught her breath as Adam fell to his knees in front of her. He swiftly pulled her thong down and nosed the small patch of hair between her legs.

She gasped when his tongue flicked out and swirled her clit. He used two fingers to open the folds by her mound and expose the small bud.

“Oh,” she said.

He feasted on the tiny, swelling nub with light flicks followed by gentle swipes. Rey almost lost her footing. Adam held her up and continued to work her clit.

“I’m going to… I can’t do it… Standing up…” She was panting. “I can’t come this way.”

He didn’t say anything at all. His tongue continued its assault and he parted her outer lips further, pressing her clit upward.

She grabbed his hair and held on. She was sure she couldn’t do it; her legs were giving way. She was distracted by her shoes, his nose, the hair tickling her thighs, her legs shaking, his arm clamped around her. She was distracted.

And then it melted away, far away, as if the world reduced itself to the point of this man’s tongue and her swollen clit. The orgasm rose in her, her face felt flushed, she forgot everything but his tongue right there where she needed it to be.

He would hold her up. He would give her joy. He would be her world.

One last soft lick and Rey fell apart. Her legs did give way but he held her. She lost all rational thought as the waves of pleasure hit her and she cried out.

Adam’s soft mustache tickled her tummy and thighs where he rained kisses on her. He pulled her thong back into place and pulled her on his lap.

She kissed him to thank him for the headspace he’d taken her to. She mumbled nonsense into his ear.

And Adam held her tight like she hoped he would.

Rey wiped her tears and slipped off Adam’s lap. “I think we need to forget this happened,” she said, softly, regretfully. Again, she didn’t want to look at him. “It’s going to be hard enough to look you in the eye at parent-teacher conference time.”

“Huh,” he said. “I’m a good actor, Ms. Johnson. No one will know. Not even you.”

Rey looked at him. “Okay, good.” She paused. “So, see you then?”

“See you Wednesday night, sub,” he replied, meeting her eyes.

“No, Mr. Sackler, I think that’s a bad idea.” Rey pulled herself up. “I can’t.”

He touched his lips with his fingers. “You’re mine, Teach. You can and you will submit to me whenever and wherever I say.”

Rey watched him. He filled the need that she wished she didn’t have. The kink she wished would go away. He understood her need and offered to meet it.

She knew if she really said no, he would respect her. He wasn’t coercing her. He wasn’t telling her what to do. He was being a Dom. It was on her to refuse with the safe word and let him know she was serious--that she couldn’t do this thing that she wanted so badly.

Rey had visions of him holding her up and fucking her against the door of the supply room at the back of the Kindergarten classroom. He would find ways to take her outside herself and make her come like no other. He would be inventive and thorough. He would rail the fuck out of her and hurt her in all the best ways. And he would be hers, her toy, her plaything, her loving Dom. She wanted it so bad she could taste it.

And then visions of a horrified group of teachers, parents, and principals swam in front of her eyes.

“Red,” she said to Adam. And she walked out of the alcove and out the door.

<>

“Text  _ Green  _ if you change your mind.” Her phone pinged the next morning. “Yours, Mister.”

Of course, Adam would give her another chance to do it. He wanted her badly. She wanted him, too. So much that his name was on her lips when she used her vibrator again and again to find that same sensation she’d felt with his tongue.

Nothing like it existed, though. She thought of Adam and his hard dick and soft tongue. And those big hands that could bring her off in so many ways.

And, so, she found herself fingering the phone.

“Another location?” she texted.

“No” was the reply. “No negotiations.”

Establishing dominance. She would be his sub and she would play by his rules--until they negotiated other arrangements together. It was in or out right here, right now.

Those were his rules and it was clear he wanted her to prove loyalty and show him she was willing to risk it all. For him. To be with him. To play with him.

“What are you looking for?” Rey texted.

“You,” he texted back. “You’re mine.”

“You don’t know that from one fucking encounter.”

The phone rang. Rey picked it up.

“Not typing a fucking novel, sub.”

“All right,” Rey said. “What are you looking for other than me?”

“Huh,” he said. “A beautiful sub who happens to be an amazing teacher. A woman who gets me and doesn’t judge. Who will crawl when I tell her to and who will like it. I’ve fought for years to be what I’m not. It won’t work. I like kink and I like being a Dom, a soft Dom, yeah. But I’m guessing you already know that.”

Rey hummed in his ear.

“Yeah, well, I did all kinds of things. Vanilla relationships, sick and twisted relationships, fucked up shit.” He laughed without humor. “Most of those women found out what I liked and they left.”

“You don’t know anything else about me,” Rey said. “How could you know we’d work out?”

“How does anybody know that? If we were a vanilla couple, we’d be dating and shit.”

“I tried to be in a vanilla relationship,” Rey said.

He laughed. “How’d that work for you?”

“Not that well. I feel like kink’s an addiction, though. I feel like I shouldn’t want it.”

“No, no. I know addiction. I’m an alcoholic, baby girl, though I’ve been in recovery for a long time. I’m not addicted to sex or kink. I just fucking like it. You can’t change your sexual orientation, Rey. Honestly, I’ve tried.”

Rey let that statement sit for a while. She heard Adam breathing on the other end of the phone.

“Me, too. I tried like hell.”

“Yeah,” he said. “Here’s the thing. I’m an alcoholic single dad and a Broadway actor who makes a steady living performing plays. I’m a fucking Dom who wants to live that kink often, at least in the bedroom. I don’t need to cause a sub an extreme amount of pain. I’m more into discipline and, if truth be told, degradation. I can be your Daddy but age play isn’t really my first choice. Who are you?”

Rey took a deep breath. “I’m a former foster child with abandonment issues. I’ve had a lot of weird jobs until I decided to be a teacher. I don’t want to fuck up my job by going to The Club because I’m sure parents don’t want kink-girl near their kids. I don’t want to enjoy being a sub but I do. I’ve fought it all my life, thinking it had to do with something bad inside me. I like dominance, I like submission, and I like to be punished or edged. No extreme pain, though. I can switch if ever you want me to. I have a heart-shaped paddle with your name on it.”

Rey heard Adam’s sharp intake of breath and then the long, howling laugh that followed. “A what? A what?” He was shouting into the phone. “You have a what with my name on it. Bring it to school, sub. I’ll use it on you.”

“It’s a switch toy.”

“I can whoop you with a switch, too.”

“Adam,” Rey said, aghast. “That’s not--”

She heard him snorting with laughter. He sighed into the phone. “You’re mine. You know that to be true, so quit fighting it.”

Rey rubbed her eyes. “Yeah, I know. Fuck.”

“Say it,” he rumbled. “Fucking say it.”

Rey ground her teeth. “GREEN.” She shouted it in his ear amid roars of laughter.

“Bring that paddle,” he said and hung up.

<>

It looked so out of place in her school bag. Rey took out the cute little heart-shaped, red leather paddle and laid it on the table. It sat there looking at her. Then she put it in another bag and drove up to the school. She planned to work in her room while waiting for the parent meeting to be over. She’d bought it on a whim when she was more involved in The Club, when she carried it with her to use--or allow it to be used on her. It had a nice feel.

Rey walked into her room and laid the bag on her desk. She chewed her lip and started cleaning up and straightening her room. She was wildly nervous and wondered what the fuck she was doing meshing her secret world with the real life one.

Damn.

Rey’s hands were cold and she felt hot. She felt the butterflies fluttering in her belly and her clit twinged thinking about Adam’s lips on her. She was terrified and turned on at the same time. She grabbed the bag, pulled out the paddle, and put it on the sturdy table in the small room where she laid out her supplies. She imagined herself bent over, bare, waiting for Adam--and wetness flooded her thong, moistening her leggings. Rey pulled the purple fuck-me pumps that she’d tossed in the bag at the last minute. They would make her back arch and tilt her bottom up further for his ministrations. She sucked in a long breath at that thought. She could smell the scent of her own arousal in the small space.

She hurried out and shut the door behind her. What was she doing?

Yet, on some level, Rey trusted Adam Sackler to make it all right. Why, she couldn’t say. She guessed he was a good person. He was a caring and involved parent who made it clear he was fully present in his child’s life--even if Sample was his niece.

At a certain point, after worry-cleaning the room, Rey put on her purple shoes, and just paced the floor, clicking back and forth. She couldn’t think of anything except the low hum of voices down the hall that echoed when she stuck her head out the door of her room. She was peeking outside her room once again when the door down the hallway opened and parents began spilling out, talking and laughing.

Rey ducked back into her room quickly. The moment of truth.

It had gone quiet in the hallway and stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity. Rey stood in the middle of the room, clasping her clammy fingers together.

Her door suddenly opened and he stepped inside. She stared at him. He was there. He turned and locked the door behind him.

“Adam,” she whispered.

He hit the light switch and the room dropped into darkness, though she could see him by the outside floods that surrounded the building.

Adam was on her quickly, pushing her toward the closet. “Teach,” he said. He got the door open and pushed Rey inside. 

She pulled the string to turn on the light overhead. Though the bulb was too harsh to be romantic, it lit the deep darkness in the closet and made it possible for Rey to see her lover’s face. He gave her a slow smile and framed her face with his big hands. “Status?” He leaned in for a kiss.

“Green,” she breathed against his soft lips. He boldly slid his tongue into her mouth and held her neck while he angled his mouth over hers. He deepened his kisses, moving in swiftly, then withdrawing to tenderly lick the corners of her mouth.

“I’m ready, too,” Adam whispered against her lips. “I want you so badly.”

Rey moaned when he nuzzled her neck.

“You weren’t in position, sub, when I came into the room.” he added so very softly.

“No,” Rey muttered and dropped her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair. “I was too nervous.”

“What’s your punishment? Say it nicely. Who’s going to take care of you?”

“You will, Daddy,” Rey whispered. “Mark me with the heart.” She shivered at the thought.

Adam looked into her eyes and kissed her once again. “I’ll take good care of you, Teach.” He turned her around and shoved her face first against the wooden door. Her cheek rested against it.

He crowded her and rubbed himself against her. “I want to fuck you harder than you’ve ever been fucked, sub. I’m going to edge you until you beg. I’m going to use that paddle everywhere and mark you as mine. You’re not to touch me until I say it’s okay.”

He shook her a little and shoved himself against her tighter. “Say you understand.”

“I do, Mister,” Rey breathed against the wood.

He let her go. “On your knees. Show me you’re ready.”

Rey dropped down and bent her head.

Adam stroked her hair. “Good girl.” He took out his dick. “Suck me. Don’t get me off.”

“I’m not allowed to touch you.”

“That’s right. Suck me without touching, sub.”

Rey craned her neck and licked the tip of Adam’s dick which was covered with a drop of precum. He made a low noise in his throat. “So fucking good. More.”

She licked him with her hands behind her back while he held his own cock. She sucked him in her mouth all the way. He drew a ragged breath.

“I’ve been thinking about your mouth and cunt all day long, sub. I want to come so badly but I waited. Now you get to wait.”

Adam put his dick back in his pants and zipped up. He pulled Rey up and sat her bottom on the table. He pulled her shoes off, then drew her leggings downward and off. Last, he snatched her top off and popped her bra.

Then he tilted her chin up to look her in the eye. “I’m going to rip these underwear right off you--maybe with my teeth. You better say something now.”

“Green,” Rey said.

“Little subs don’t deserve underwear,” he stated. He got down on his knees and grasped Rey’s hips. He bit down on one side of her thong and tore it with a roar. He looked up at her for a moment while she stared at him in amazement. She stroked his thick hair until he grabbed her hands and put them by her sides.

“No touching Daddy,” he growled.

He gnawed on the other side of her thong and ripped it with a quick snap of his head.

“I--” Rey said.

Adam’s look was so fierce that she put her fingers to her lips. He bared his teeth and moved in for a kiss. “I’m gonna edge the motherfuck out of you, sub. Get ready.”

Rey nodded at him, having lost the ability to speak or think.

Adam grabbed Rey’s legs with his big hands and opened them wide. He ate her out thoroughly, so thoroughly there were times when she thought she’d come if he gave her a few more strokes. Then he’d back off with a small chuckle. She could see the sparkle in his eyes as she grew more frustrated and tried to grab him.

“No touching Daddy, I said.” He looked up from her dripping cunt. “You know what? You haven’t been listening. It’s time to make you mine.”

At first Rey thought he would fuck her, but then she realized he was planning to mark her with that heart-shaped paddle.

It lay on the table beside her, looking out of place amid the office supplies and boxes of crayons. Rey swallowed--the moment of truth. 

Adam grabbed the paddle and whooshed it a couple of times against his hand. “Nice,” he said. “Lovely.” He handed her the purple shoes next. “Put these babies back on. We’ll raise your cute ass up nice and high.” He patted her thigh gently with the paddle as she slipped the shoes on. He wrapped an arm around her and set her on her feet.

“Turn around, sub.” He shook the table. “Seems sturdy enough.”

Rey sucked in a breath and turned. He pushed her down so her face was leaning against the table. The shoes made her bottom stick up and out as she bent over. She wiggled in anticipation of the bright sting.

Adam didn’t disappoint. The smacks started slowly, allowing Rey time to adjust. She breathed in and out as the stinging turned to warmth.

“Beautiful patterns, sub.” He paused. Status?” he asked.

“Green,” Rey mumbled.

“Can I take you to red?”

Rey nodded. “Make me yours, Mister.”

“I will, I will do that, my sub. Tell me when you get there,” he said. “I’ll stop.”

Rey heard the whoosh of the leather paddle coming her way and jumped with every loving sting. He swatted fast, then slow, harder, then softer. He covered her bottom first, then moved down her legs, while she shifted her hips and bit her lip. It was beyond warm now, into hot, burning kisses.

“Status?” He stopped for a second. “You look so good with my marks, baby. So fucking good.”

“Yellow,” Rey gasped, rising onto her elbows and shifting her feet. Her ass was on fire and her Dom was the flame.

“Want to go to red, sub?”

Rey put her head down on the table again. She was almost beyond it, beyond caring, outside herself entirely.

Soft, warm tears began to leak. She loved this. Why? Why was she like this?

“Yes,” she said to him, herself, and the world.

She heard the soft whisper of a belt as he pulled it out of his pants. She’d never been belted before.

“Yellow,” she said, looking around. “Yellow, for fuck’s sake.”

He dropped down to his knees, touching her back. He stroked her bottom lovingly and pressed gentle kisses all over. “Let me take you there. Get outside yourself. Baby, you can do it,” he muttered. “You can. Let it go. Status?”

“Green,” Rey whispered, trusting him like no other.

And then he stood again, belt in hand. “Here we go, baby.” He laid down one stripe, not too hard, not damaging, just a little more than she was used to. Rey forgot everything and her hands scrabbled for purchase on the slick table. She grasped the edge and gritted her teeth.

“Another, baby. Let go. Let it all go. Status?”

“Green,” she cried out. “Green.”

She heard him draw back his arm and she pulled herself up. The belt went across her cunt and tickled her hair there even as it stung her thighs. The sensation drove her forward into the table. She was desperately turned on. Slick ran down her legs. If she touched herself, she would get off. She spread her legs and reached down between them.

Another blow came out of nowhere when she found her clit. Rey rubbed herself and pushed her mound against the table.

A hot blow crossed her cunt once more and two thick fingers pushed inside her. Rey heard the wet noises his fingers made as Adam fucked her. The dirty sound sent her reeling into her orgasm. She came hard on his fingers and listened to him coo in her ear.

She lay across the table with arms outstretched.

“Status,” Adam whispered in her ear. “Can you take more?”

“I don’t know,” Rey murmured. “Yellow.”

“Let’s find out.”

“Green,” she said.

He picked up the belt again and added a few quick stripes to Rey’s bottom. She could tell he was being careful not to cause welts or cuts. Still, it was too much.

Rey cried out, “Red!”

Adam stopped immediately and pulled her into his embrace. “You did it. You did it,” he said, lifting her up and rocking her against him.

The tears fell thickly. “Why am I like this?”

“I don’t know,” he whispered. “Why am I?”

Rey wiped them away and smashed her face against Adam’s lips. He welcomed her and kissed her so hard that their teeth clicked together. He bit her neck and shoulders. She grabbed his head and held him tight.

“Fuck me, Mister,” she said.

He set her down on the table, which made her hiss. Then he lifted her legs over his shoulder, fell to his knees, and dived back into her warm cunt face-first. This time, he found her clit and didn’t stop until she screamed out in joy. She ripped at his hair and pushed her cunt at him. He responded without shame, without hesitation, pressing his tongue against her clit as she came.

Adam stood while Rey lay spent and breathing hard. He pulled a condom out of his pocket and rolled it on himself.

Rey welcomed him as he pushed inside her. He began to thrust into her. She winced.

“Does your ass hurt, little sub?” he muttered in her ear.

She nodded.

“Good,” he said. “You’ll remember me.”

“I’ll always, always remember you, Mister. My Hot Daddy. You took me beyond myself and beyond what anyone else has ever done.”

He pulled her closer. “I know, baby girl, I’m a good Dom.” He panted against her while he fucked her. “Now you have to come on my cock.”

“I don’t know if I can,” Rey panted.

“Wrong answer.” He stopped his movements. “I’ll spank you again if you don’t.”

“I can’t just…” Rey stopped when Adam pulled out of her. “Mister. Don’t, don’t--”

“Bend over.” He pushed her shoulders down and spanked her lightly with his hand. It wasn’t too much, but it stung like hell.

She hissed. “Fuck.”

“Come or else you’ll get more,” he said.

“Help me, Mister. Help me,” Rey ground out.

He opened her legs and licked her ass for her. That wasn’t what she had in mind, but at least his tongue was nearby. He lapped at the tight circle and dipped downward. She squirmed and moaned and opened her legs. Adam took the hint and put his mouth back on her cunt. He suckled her gently until she felt like she could get there. 

“Ready,” she panted.

He pushed back inside her while she fingered her clit. She was stuffed so full she could barely feel her clit. Adam brushed her hands away and put the big pads of his fingers on her.

“That’s good,” she called out. “That’s so good.”

He banged into her hard and fast. “Who takes care of you, sub?”

“My Dom,” Rey cried out.

“Who is your Dom?” He was grunting in between words. He was close, she could tell.

“You are. You are. You so fucking are,” Rey shouted, banging her fists on the table. She lifted her upper body as the waves of orgasm beat against her, then fell back down as Adam held her hips and slammed into her until he himself came.

<>

They moved out of the supply closet to lie naked on the storytime rug. Rey never thought she’d do something like that, but there she was, entwining her fingers with her Hot Daddy, while he rubbed lotion into her bottom gently to ease the burn.

Although Rey thought she’d never be able to face Adam Sackler at parent-teacher conferences, it turned out to be no big deal. He didn’t even show up at all.

Instead, they talked every day about Sample’s progress, their work, their thoughts, hopes, dreams, and everything else they could share.

Rey’s concerns about dating a parent slowly drifted away as no one noticed or even cared. Adam walked Sample to the Kindergarten room in the mornings after having fucked Rey into the mattress earlier. He kissed Sample and told her to be good. He winked at Rey, stole a kiss, and told her to be good, too. That meant something entirely different, though only the little ones saw Rey’s blushes.

On Kindergarten Graduation day, Adam sat in the back row of the small auditorium and clapped for his daughter. Rey thought she might burst with pride at how Sample and her other kids had grown--her eyes teared up a little at the thought that they’d be going on to First Grade.

When the ceremony was done, many of the parents came up to thank Rey. She smiled and shook hands, until one big Adam Sackler sauntered up. She looked up at him and he grinned down at her.

“May as well out ourselves,” he said. He pulled Rey up into an embrace and kissed her quickly but soundly.

Rey laughed out loud as Sample clapped and chanted, “Miss Johnson’s gonna be my mommy.”

  
  



End file.
